Black Rose
by 1seddiefan
Summary: A week after Alec and Magnus's break-up, Jace is worried about Alec. Jace decides to make Clary go see if Alec is alright. Clary happens to walk in on Alec shirtless and spots something interesting on Alec's shoulder blade. An interesting conversation ensues, but at least Clary got a hint about what happened in Canada.


A/N: This is a one-shot. I don't own Mortal Instruments and I don't want to. I don't even like the Mortal Instruments even though I read the first three books anyway. I read what happened in the last two books to see what happened. For the death of me, I wish all these ideas would get out of my head. I have books to write, but I need these ideas to get out of my head, so here is this.

* * *

Alec came back from Magnus's apartment with his stuff, Jace noticed. Ashley was with him, looking normal as usual. They left about thirty minutes later, taking two small boxes with them.

Alec and Ashley were gone for nearly three days, and that sort of made Jace worry just a little.

_Alec was a big boy; he could make his own decisions and leave with a girl that they barely know_, Jace reasoned with himself.

Jace weren't sure who Ashley was and why she always wore rainbow ribbons and a rainbow bracelet and he was sure the answer was staring him in the face, but it was out of reach.

Alec returned a few hours ago, he seemed fine though. He was just spending the night at Ashley's apartment.

At least Jace knew Alec was okay, but something seemed off from Alec's story. Maybe they were planning to get banned from somewhere. Were they planning to get banned from somewhere like Texas or Washington? Perhaps they'll decide to get banned from Washington DC and Nevada. Since they got banned from Canada and Mexico, he wouldn't put it past them because of that.

Anyway, after Alec came back, he hadn't been coming out of his room, except to eat.

Jace had gone to check on Alec, but Alec threw things at him, like his scissors and knives. That was just two days ago. He wasn't sure why Alec had a scissor and knife collection. He didn't want to know and he wasn't going to ask.

It made Jace actually worry even more after two more days. Clary was over and they were in the library. He always wondered why interesting things or meetings always happen there.

Clary was talking about something. Was it about a movie or TV show, or anime? Jace lost track since he was in his thoughts. "What is it? You got your thinking face on."

Jace looked at his girlfriend. "I don't have a thinking face."

Clary stared back. "Yeah, you do. You scowl and your eyebrows crinkle—"

"I'm worried about Alec." Jace blurted out, it made him feel weird inside, and it was sort of unpleasant. "It's just, he's been in his room a lot and only comes out to eat."

Clary shrugged. "So, go talk to him."

Jace sighed. "I tried. He threw scissors and knives at me." He had a nightmare after that experience.

"Scissors and knives?" Clary asked, and tried to arch an eyebrow, but instead both of her eyebrows rose.

Jace sighed again. "Yes, he has a weird scissor and knife collection. I'm not even sure I want to know why. Just go talk to him. Maybe he will talk to you."

Clary rolled her eyes; at least that's something she knew how to do. "Are you aware that Alec and I don't exactly walk hand in hand right?"

"Why would you two hold hands?" Jace asked. Alec holding hands with a girl would be enough to make anyone faint in shock or surprise.

Clary groaned in annoyance. "That's not what I meant. I meant that Alec and I don't exactly get along." Well Clary and Isabelle weren't exactly friends either.

"So? You guys could start now." Jace replied.

"What about Isabelle? Can't she talk to him?" Clary asked. She didn't exactly want to talk to Alec and she didn't want to become Swiss-Cheese either.

"Alec already had a girl's help." Jace replied. "I'm guessing Izzy already thought that was enough help."

Clary groaned in annoyance. "Alright. I'll go talk to Alec. Show me where his room is at. If I become Swiss-Cheese I'm going to find a way to haunt your ass."

"That's all I ask." Jace replied, and proceeded to show Clary where Alec's room was at.

* * *

Clary had been in Jace and Isabelle's rooms before, but not Alec's. Well she'd never been in Max's room either, but that would have been a little creepy.

First she knocked on the door and got no answer. Maybe he snuck out or something.

She proceeded to open the door and slowly walked in. If she wanted to become Swiss-Cheese it'll be on her own terms, not from someone with a knife and scissor collection.

She was granted the sight of seeing Alec's back, not that it was unpleasant. It was surprising to see a tattoo of a black rose on Alec's left shoulder blade.

Alec turned around holding a shirt. "Shut the door." Alec snapped out and Clary did just that. She noticed that on one wall that was scissors and knives. The knives looked like regular hunting knives, not angel blades. She looked towards Alec, who had put his shirt on. "What do you want?"

"When did you get a tattoo?" Clary blurted out, Alec seemed to roll his eyes.

"Five days ago. Ashley came up with the idea and I just went along with it." Alec said and shrugged. "Why are you really here?"

Clary became uneasy. "Jace wanted to know if you're okay." It was the truth.

"I'm fine." Alec replied. There was no hint of lying in his voice.

"But it's your first break-up." Clary replied. "You should be heartbroken."

"I'm fine. My heart was never whole. It can't break." Alec answered.

"When you came back and then you left again with Ashley, carrying two boxes. What did you do with them?" Clary asked.

"I burned the stuff. That's how Ashley deals with her break ups. It helps I guess." Alec answered and looked in his drawers for something. Clary noticed the wall in front of her. There was a painting of trees with a white sky and trim near the ground was painted dark green to make it look like grass.

"Oh. So did getting a tattoo hurt?" Clary asked and Alec looked at her. She still wanted to get a tattoo.

"If you're afraid of needles don't get one because it'll hurt more. But yes, it hurt for a few seconds, and then nothing." Alec explained.

"Does Ashley have one?" She asked. It was curiosity she told herself.

"Yes. She has a tattoo of Princess Leia in a slave bikini holding a sword and straddling a dragon." Alec answered and Clary stared. "She got that in Canada. Don't ask me where she got it and how I found out."

"Oh." Clary replied. Alec and Ashley didn't look like the types to watch Star Wars.

"Kayla has a tattoo of a pink and white unicorn with sparkles surrounding it. Again don't ask me how I found out and where it's at." Alec replied. "Don't tell anyone about my tattoo. I don't want them to know just yet.

"Okay." Clary asked. "Nice to see you're doing alright." She looked at Alec one last time and left the room.

They may still have issues to work around, but at least it might have pushed them in the right direction.

_Sweetness loves me, tastes me, hears me,_

_Wait for them to come on in_

_And take you away from me again,_

_Wait for them to come on in,_

_And take you black rose dying._

* * *

A/N: That's the end. Oh yes I did give Alec a tattoo and on his shoulder blade to. –GASP!-

I've always read fanfics where some guys gets a tattoo but it's always on their hips or the small of their backs. I'm sorry, but to me the hips and the small of backs seem like the places for a woman to get a tattoo, not a guy. But maybe that's just me.

To me the place for a guy to get a tattoo is on their arms, legs, or shoulder blades. I know two guys that have tattoos. My brothers' friend Jacob has a tattoo on his right upper arm and their friend Dan has a tattoo on the back of his left leg.

The lyrics at the end are from a screamo song called Black Rose Dying. The song gave me this idea.

"A black rose symbolizes death and hatred. It can also symbolize rejuvenation or rebirth, while in some places it can also mean a journey that took an unexpected turn. In other areas, it carries the meaning of pure devotion, because a black rose is usually impossible to grow or produce." This is the answer I got from Ask dot Com.

Anyway I think Alec is emotionally strong, because he is a Shadowhunter, he probably doesn't cry easily especially over something like a break-up.

Imagine the rose in the cover picture is the rose that Alec has tattooed on his shoulder blade. I suck at stuff like discribing pictures.

I don't own Black Rose Dying by Blessthefall either, the credit goes to them.

Thoughts? Anyone? Anyone? Bueller?


End file.
